To The Moon
by Taisi
Summary: The four ran fast, hardly daring to believe. They hadn't seen each other since that day they'd all died. The emotion was strong inside them- a primal instinct- a call as old as the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...Hehehehe...Just a little fic...Please be nice! I really tried! Sure, I got confused during the show, a little, but I still tried:beams hopefully: Just read? And maybe review? Okay, it'll be dumb in the beginning, really, but please read it! This first chapter is a lot of Toboe...And another character will be hinting an arrival towards the end...**

**Aku: Oh, sure, she acts real timid. But if you really knew her...:shudders and turns away: You'd edge away carefully, and look over your shoulder as you ran away.**

**Me:...:blinking: Did that not just sound like Tsume?**

**Aku:...Shut up.**

_Chapter 1_

The sun was barely shining through the weak grey clouds, making the day a dismal, dull one. It was drizzling, barely raining, but life bustled in the city any way. People bought and sold, talking and laughing, walking down the streets of what they didn't know to be the new world. Kids giggled and played, smiling and skipping, unaware of the costs it had taken, the lives that had been stolen, for them to be so carefree. All around, things went on normally; no one was aware; no one knew. Things had started over--the world should have been Paradise...but for that one tainted flower. That flower symbolizes unperfection--there will always be harm in the world, always hate, struggle and strife. The wolves' expectations had fallen; everything they'd worked for, had turned out to be for a world like the one they'd once had.

And yet...The...wolves themselves were different; after seeing what they've seen, and doing what they've done, going all the way, nearly making it to the Gates of Paradise, they had different aspects, outlooks, feelings...Maybe...compared to that journey, city-life wasn't so bad.

But although life went on, almost completely normal, no one had forgotten the wolves. Maybe, some had said,

Maybe they're still around.

It seemed their one gift; their one reward; not to be forgotten. And for four of them...that was enough.

A lone boy in a tattered jacket tupped easily down the sidewalk, with what looked like a permant frown plastered on his flace; his eyes looked like a war veteran's--you could tell he'd been through something horrible. Then he stopped, shocking blue eyes wide, and then they narrowed again and he began to run, slowly at first, then faster and faster; wind lashed his face as he picked up speed but he couldn't care.

A boy in black leather clothing on a black motorcycle paused breifly on the street, eyes narrowed, with what seemed like thousands of years of pain built up behind a guarded wall inside him. Then his feet were back on the bars and he drove off again, the bike humming a challenge to the other vehicles on the street as the rider sped perilously fast.

A boy holding an arm full of food spun around suddenly, dropping the food onto the sidewalk--after not even a minute's hesitation, he tore the hotdog out of his mouth and sprinted off, tossing it over his shoulder, a look of complete bewilderment and hurt crossing his face, as though he had suddenly remembered something so horrible, and yet wonderful, it caused him physical pain; he had to reach whatever it was that was tearing him apart inside.

A sad little boy kneeling on the ground stared into a box in the alley with a lone white kitten in it, holding his umbrella with his shoulder hitched up, but he suddenly started and looked up, all insitincts trained on one spot. Then he was up, umbrella forgotten, and running, innocent eyes wide and hopeful.

Some passersby looked startled as the sweet little boy ran straight into them--he picked himself up and was off again without even a murmured apology; several people screamed and dove out of the way as the motorcyclist showed no intention of stopping to let them pass, but sped up instead; three girls, ruffled and indignant, yelled after the boy who'd thrown a hotdog at them, after scattering their merchandise--the boy on the back road, running as though he'd never stop, was unhindered as his senses built up to the one place in the city...

The four ran; wondering, hoping, wishing, praying...They hadn't seen each other since...that day...

...that day they'd all died.

Without realizing it, they took off, from different sides of town, to the same one--all were headed for the alley where a lone white flower, dripping with clinging raindrops, was concealed behind a trash bin.

The boy in black suddenly stopped his bike, letting it fall to the ground, ignoring the protests of drivers behind him, and ran, feet pounding the pavement, feeling an emotion inside he didn't think he'd feel again...One they all shared...a primal instinct...

A call as old as the world.

At they same time, with the same thought, and the same breath, the four burst into the alley simaltaneously, chests heaving, eyes frantic.

Complete and utter silence buffeted them, deafening.

It took a second for their minds to start working again--they were frozen in place, shaking, trembling all over, unsure what was happening, why their defenses were dropping as they stared at each other for the first time in this life. The first to move was Toboe.

"Hige! Kiba! Tsume!" he was crying, tears streaming down his face, but he was smiling too. He ran over to them, energy renewed, needing to be by their side again. He stumbled and nearly fell, but kept running, feeling weaker than he ever had before. He grabbed onto the one closest, Hige, and didn't let go, burying his face in the older boy's arm.

They felt their resolve soften, and Hige slung an arm around Toboe's shoulders in a one-armed hug, knowing full-well he'd break if he showed any more emotion.

Then Tsume walked over to them, staring at the both of them, knowing he had seen them die before; he couldn't get the images of a Hige leaning against the rocks with his through ripped out, in torturous pain, or Toboe laying lifeless beside the man in a pool of blood with bullets inside him. It was surreal. He put a gentle hand on Toboe's head, hesitantly, fearfully, as if to ruffle his hair, and Toboe grinned up at him through his tears, grabbing it. "Hello, Tsume!" he chirped as best as he could in a strangled voice.

And for his pack, that settled it. No one could ever replace Toboe, no matter how good a copy-cat they were. They broke, and smiled. Tsume, who'd been the one to end Hige's life, looked to him next, to be met with a friendly grin and warm eyes; all's forgiven. Tsume smiled weakly, unused to the action, and turned his attention back to his "charge", who was still beaming brightly.

Then, they all looked at Kiba. None of them had seen him die. None of them had seen how he had ended. They knew he had opened the new world, obviously, and had no doubt he would. He looked the same--startlingly peircing blue eyes and unruly black hair; the firm steadfast stance he stood in, fists clenched at his sides, feet positioned in the perfect, instinctive after everything they'd been through, angle to either attack or run.

But was he the same Kiba? Or a look-a-like?

When he met their eyes, they saw the answer at once--the hidden pain and fear was evident in them, before he could sheild them again. He looked down and away, then up again. When he opened his mouth to speak, finally, Tsume anticipated what he was going to say, and glared.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

Hige and Toboe started. They stared at their leader and Tsume, shuffling around to face them, but Toboe kept a firm hold on Hige's and Tsume's arm as though terrified that if he let them go they'd dissapear.

Kiba stared into Tsume's eyes, an internal war raging inside them that only they would understand. Time seemed to stand still as the two wolves to the side watched, unconciously waiting for a descision.

Then Kiba chuckled silently. "Good to see you again, guys."

The mood lightened at once, all too noticeably. Toboe and Hige started chuckling, slowly growing into laughter, and Tsume felt the corners of his mouth turn up and his shouders shook with quiet laughs. Kiba smiled at them, feeling ready to do anything, trembling, but not with fear. He embraced the feeling, however, and instead of a teenage boy in the alley, there was a beautiful white wolf, howling up to the sky, announcing to the city the reunion of his pack. One by one, the other three joined in, singing a song to the earth. They momentarily forgot the reason they'd ventured together, the white flower, but they would worry about it later.

Everyone on the streets and sidewalk stopped at once, staring around them, frightened beyond comprehension. They clung to whoever was closest to them, and somewhere a little girl began to cry.

Everyone waited...Waiting...

Then the howls stopped, and with them the rain did as well.

oooOOOOOOooo

"Ahhh," Hige stretched out on the ground, ignoring the wet. "I feel _great." _

Kiba smiled at him, then looked up at the morning sky. "Yeah, I do too."

Tsume, sitting up against a tree, muttered, "Why'd we sleep _here?"_

"Here" was an empty park, with green grass and a few purple and pink flowers, and several scattered oaks. They had layed under the branch span of an old wizened tree, at complete peace with the world, falling asleep relatively easy.

"Why not?" Kiba said, looking sidelong at him as he sat up. "This is as good a place as any."

"Oh, no!" Toboe yelped suddenly, leaping to his feet. He turned to Hige, whom he knew had nicked a watch, and asked fearfully, "What time is it?"

Hige, put off by Toboe's tone rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the black wristwatch. "Erm...Three to nine. Why?"

"Gah! Three minutes? I'm gonna be late!" Without further explanation, he brushed himself off quickly, and flattened his hair with trembling fingers. "They need me there at nine!" Then he ran off, sprinting quickly, jumping from bench to car to roof with unhuman agility.

The three remaining wolves glanced at each other, then followed.

They followed him to a hospital, where he paused outside the door, peering in through the glass. When Hige layed a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up quickly, then whispered, "Sere just had surgery...And Tait just caught a fever..." His eyes were fearful and as Tsume opened his mouth to ask, Toboe murmured, "Just...come back here in an hour, okay?"

Then he was a wolf, pawing open the door and trotting inside. Hige yelped in surprise and dove to catch him before the humans saw him but missed. Tsume glared through the glass, hissing through clenched teeth, "What's that stupid pup doing?"

Kiba said nothing, but opened the door and walked in after him. Hige rolled his eyes, muttered something about deranged wolves, and climbed to his feet, trotting faithfully after him. A seething Tsume had no choice but to follow.

Peering from around the corner, the three saw a wriggling Toboe greeted by a smiling nurse. "Hello, there, Tobi," she said, smiling. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up today." Toboe licked her hand affectionately, whimpering softly, then trotted down the hall, turning into a random room. Kiba walked into view, making Hige, who'd been leaning on him to look over his should, fall over. Tsume wrenched him upright mildly. "Stay on your feet, Porky." Trotting after Kiba, Tsume and Hige glanced at the nurse who was about to stop them. "That's our dog," Tsume said, an explanation as to why they were there, daring the woman to argue with his eyes.

Instead, she smiled and said, "Oh, he's such a sweet dog!"

Hige grinned. "Sometimes that gets him into trouble." When the nurse looked at him oddly, he suddenly caught the gravity of what he'd said, and his eyes darkened as a picture of Toboe diving in front of a gun pounded in his mind; Tsume dragged him away.

Kiba, hands in pockets, walked into the room that Toboe, known here as Tobi, just entered. He stopped dead in the doorway.

In the steril white room, two medical beds, evenly spaced with one another, the headboard against the wall, the foot of the bed facing the door. One by the window on the left side of the room had a pale, shuddering, weak little girl in it, who's breathing was rough and haggard.

The other bed was empty.

Kiba heard Tsume and Hige come up behind him. The three didn't make a move into the room, but watched Toboe instead:

The pup was standing a little into the room, staring at the empty bed. Then he trotted towards it slowly, bracelets clinking against each other, claws clicking on the tile floor. He headed for the empty bed, wolf eyes wide. He reared up on his hind legs, sniffing the blankets carefully, trembling.

Suddenly he was a human boy, kneeling on the ground beside a bed, staring in disbelief at the empty sheets. "Tait..." he whispered, large eyes overbright with held back tears.

"Tobi..." The little girl shifted, wincing, opening soft brown eyes to glance around the room. "Tobi, is that you...?" She stretched out a hand tenderly, fearfully. Toboe was by her side in an instant, thrusting his head into her hand, licking her face, wagging his tail sadly. She smiled, bringing his head up to her face to hug him lovingly. "Oh, Tobi, it is you... You always make me feel better, boy." Noticing his uncharacteristic limpness, she whispered, "Oh, boy, I'm so sorry...Tait didn't make it through his fever..." She began to cry. "I miss him, Tobi!"

Toboe licked away her tears, wanting to talk to her, comfort her. _It's okay, Sere! It's okay! I'm here! I'll always be here! _He wanted to cry himself but didn't: he restrained the mournful howl building up inside him, and reduced it to a strangled whimper instead.

"Oh, Tobi, I'm so glad you came..." She was sitting up now, weaving her fingers through his thick fur, kissing his head affectionately. "You're always here...You're always here to make me feel better, Tobi. I think you're my best friend...Toboe."

Kiba looked down. Hige shut his eyes and Tsume glanced away. _Toboe...really had changed...Embracing his love for humans...and concealing his secret as best as he could took strength._

When it was time to Toboe to leave the nurse came in to find the wolf barking playfully, crouched down with his wagging tail in the air, and Sere, who'd been feeling awful an hour earlier was in a hysterical laughing fit. The nurse smiled and ushered Toboe out of the room, who stopped to lick her hand, before he ran out of the hospital.

His pack, feeling worse then they ever could've thought possible.

They found him sitting with his legs pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, shoulders shaking with supressed sobs. When Tsume knelt beside him, he murmured, "I let Tait die, too...Just like Granny..."

Tsume couldn't find any words. Hige whispered, "S-so...It's ten o'clock...Wanna get some breakfast?"

No one answered--they all looked at Toboe, waiting for him to talk. Finally, he whispered, "Tait...was one of two of my only friends who knew my secret."

"What?" Kiba asked, shocked.

"Yeah...They saw me...when I was leaving...And the next time I came in, they asked me to turn into a human." He smiled bitterly. "They didn't scream like Leara did. They just smiled and laughed and asked me questions, but I had to stay a dog after that one time, so the doctors and nurses wouldn't find out. We agreed to call me Tobi... They accepted me anyway...For who I really was." The tears started again, stronger than before. He wiped a dirty hand over them, determined to finish. "Tait was really sick. I snuck into the nurse's ward to listen after they took his tests. I didn't understand everything they said, but they did say he was very sick, and that a cold or fever would finish him off." He couldn't meet the older boys' gazes. He glanced at the ground, murmuring, "I told him what I'd heard...I had to...He wasn't afraid. I was terrified...but he just smiled and said that he knew he would die some day anyway...He was so brave...And then...he caught the fever three days ago...And he started getting really weak...He didn't make it to his birthday..." A whimper escaped him before he could hide it back. "Sere has the same sickness he had...That's why they were in the same room...It's contagious..." Seeing his friend's worried and concerned looks, he gave that same heartbroken smile. "I'm fine--dogs can't catch it, can they? But Sere...She's...She's going to die, too! And she knows it...And she's ready, just like Tait was..."

Toboe finally looked up at Tsume; Tsume had knelt in front of him, and was the only one he could meet squarely in the eyes. "Is everyone going to die again, Tsume?...I...I don't want to be alone again..." His face was back in his arms to hide his tears.

Hige and Kiba knelt on either side of him, tempted to comfort him, wishing they could, but knowing it should be Tsume who did it.

"Kid," he said finally, sounding indifferent. When Toboe glanced up at the tone, shocked, he relaxed at the sympathy in Tsume's emerald eyes. "I don't know why Tait died, or why Sere's going to; but remember when you took the bullet for that old man?"

_Pops..._

"You were ready to die for him, and you did." Toboe's pack's eyes tightened at the memory, but Tsume continued, "Sere is ready to leave this world and go to the next. She'd be stronger there, runt, and happier, just like that Tait is right now."

Toboe's eyes widened. "Do...D'you think Granny would be there to take care of her?"

Tsume, ready to get the comforting thing over with, muttered, "Sure, kid." Seeing him stare through that scoff, he amended, "I'm sure she is."

Toboe paused, then smiled into his arms, a soft, sad, wondering smile. "Thank you, Tsume." He shut his eyes as the older boy ruffled his hair. He was standing up, and they were heading back to the park, but Kiba suddenly flung out an arm to stop them.

The white flower was there--and it was glowing.

Kiba felt himself thrown into a world of utter darkness inside his mind. How could he have forgotten Cheza for even a moment?

_Kiba..._

His eyes widened.

_Kiba...Find this one...This one did let your thoughts stray for that time...This one wanted you to be happy...But now...this one wants you to find her...Kiba..._

_I'm coming, Cheza!_

**Please please please be nice in your reviews!...Erm...Please review! I know this chappie wasn't the all-time greatest, but please...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Er, second chappie! I hope y'all like this story...It was giving me headaches--it wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. XD As is the origin of most of my fics. I deleted a few cuz I couldn't keep up with 'em...It was depressing...**

**And the only reason Leara has such a big part in this is for Toboe! He likes her...sorta, and so I had to get her outta the way. Me 'n Mimi, and maybe Ren and Ria, really don't like her. She can die anytime. But, again, for Toboe's sake, I'll write a chappie revolving somewhat around her, then kick her out of the fic altogether. :sniggers: I've just thought of a brilliant way...Then again...the way I've just thought of would completely break Toboe's heart...Ah, screw it, whatever I come up with in the next few minutes.**

**Okay, it seems like the whole story is going to revolve around him, but it's not! Really! Just this chappie, that's all! It'll get back to centering all the wolves after I get all the drama in his life taken care of.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter 2_

Hige ended up treating them to pizza in the park, near the oak tree they'd slept under that night: all of it's roots had protruded from the ground at some point, leaving knotted, clumsy seats perfect for lunch. Hige gourged himself, and Kiba and Tsume followed suit, a little slower and neater that their enthusiastic friend. Toboe ate three peices then stopped, stretching vigorously.

"I'm gonna go run, okay?" he chirped, already a wolf on his feet.

"That's all your gonna eat?" Hige asked through a mouthful of his eight peice. "No wonder your such a shrimp." It was mainly force of habit that caused Hige to comment on the other wolf's weight--Toboe had gotten a lot bigger during their journey, but was still the little pup they had grown to love.

Toboe stuck his tongue out, but turned to Kiba, who was in some kind of a deep stupor, and Tsume. "Please can I?" he begged, tail wagging in a blur.

Tsume and Kiba glanced at each other, and Kiba smiled lightly, murmuring, "I don't mind." Tsume shrugged, trying to be indifferent, and muttered, "Whatever."

Toboe yipped his approval at their permission, then raced off. His friends watched, a warm feeling of pride growing inside them, as "their" Toboe loped faster than he had when they first met--deep strong strides, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he embraced the joy of being a wolf. "I'll be back soon!" he called over his shoulder.

Kiba watched him go, then turned to stare at the ground, the past-time he'd taken to after they'd seen the Lunar Flower--he'd been the only one who'd heard Cheza, and he wasn't ready to share her words with the others yet, ashamed he'd let her slip from his mind like he had. Tsume said carelessly, "You gonna tell us why you're boring a hole into the ground?"

Kiba grinned halfheartedly. "No."

oooOOOOOOooo

Leara tupped silently down the sidewalk, boots making a soft clapping noise against the pavement. Her hat was pulled low over her ears, the yellow pin glinting blindingly in the sunlight. Her pink jacket rustled in the slight breeze, and her skirt danced with it as well. She was clutching her black and orange bunny, Ichi, close to her chest, murmuring softly to it. Mind on other things--ever since their last meeting, she'd not seen Toboe at all: not even a fleeting glimpse of a larger-than-normal tawny-brown dog with metal rings on one forepaw.

She couldn't forget how she'd spoken to him last, the harsh, accusing words she cried in a distress she had no reason to feel.

As soon as Toboe fled, and her father carried her to the truck, full of concern, she'd had a sudden memory bubble to the surface of her mind: _"I-I...I knew it was your bird, I just...I..." _Toboe's big eyes filling with tears, streaming down his cheeks, then suddenly seeing a wolf howling mournfully before her.

And now, afterwards, instead of feeling a dull, aching fear...she felt a throbbing shame: she'd been horrible.

Leara sighed, kissing her bunny softly, but then her boot caught on a crack in the concrete and she went sprawling on the ground with a muffled thump--Ichi dashed off, a black and orange streak racing for the old park.

"Ichi!" Leara was on her feet and after it in seconds, desperately sprinting after her second pet. "Ichi, come back!"

She reached the park, and doubled over, bracing her hands on her knees, panting, and glanced up, eyes locked on her pet. She followed it's movements, as it hopped unhurriedly, grazing through the grass. She dropped to all fours, almost playfully, ready to spring out--but a flash of brown made her stop: her eyes widened and she swallowed a whimper of fear as she saw a familiar wolf pinning Ichi down with his jaws around it's neck.

She was numb, detached, senseless--it was Toboe! After all this time, Toboe was back. She saw him in his wolf form, so she couldn't tell if he looked any different, but the canine seemed identical: still thin, and a smaller-sized wolf, but a bigger-sized dog.

And now, she was worried, so worried, that she was about to witness a reason to fear the "boy" she as ashamed in hurting.

But, contrary to her fears, the wolf's eyes widened and he was suddenly a boy, pulling the quivering, unharmed animal out of his mouth, making a face as he spat out some of the fur, and held it close in his arms, looking horrified at what he'd come close to doing.

Leara, from her hiding spot in the bushes, smiled softly. She stood, prepared to go to him, show him she wasn't afraid, when he flinched and spun around, letting the rabbit go. Leara, beaming, opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't scared, when he was a wolf, ears flattened against his head, tail tucked between his legs, trembling. She paused, confused, then realized it was _him _who was afraid of _her. _The thought amused for a few seconds--a wolf afraid of a human, and she began, "Toboe, it's okay, I--"

But he wasn't listening; he gave a yelp when she started forward, turned tail and ran.

oooOOOOOOooo

Kiba was deaf to the world--he could hear Hige and Tsume talking to each other, Hige inhaling the last of the pizza, but didn't join in the conversation; he knew they were talking so easily with one another, without arguing, to apologize in their own way for what had happened in their previous lives; he knew he should be talking with them, expressing his contentment at being with his pack again, but his thoughts were on Cheza, emotions building stronger and stronger. It was soon all he could do to stop himself from running on another wild journey to find her, throwing caution to the wind, letting his instincts guide him like the did before, but he couldn't abondon his friends after they'd just met--no way.

_No way they'd come with me, _he thought bitterly, glaring at the ground. _After what happened last time I led them._

"Tsume! Hige! Kiba!"

It was a rude awakening from his deep thinking, but he glanced up at Toboe's frantic yell. He was a wolf, running flat-out to them, legs a-blur, and a girl his age chasing him, being left behind, but keeping pace relatively well.

Tsume and Hige were on their feet in less than a second, and Hige yelped, "Runt! Wadidyou do?"

"It's her!" he yelled frantically skidding to a halt in front of them, then spinning around to watch in mounting anxiety as she neared.

Kiba got up unrushed, blue eyes staring peircingly ahead, while Tsume growled under his breath. _Her...That human...who hurt Toboe...What is she doing here? _

She didn't seem to realize she was unwanted. She jogged to meet them, slowing a few yards away, figuring out what she was about to run into--a pack of wolves. She stopped, clasping her hands in front of her, meeting their eyes meekly. "Hello," she said, voice barely anything more than a whisper. "I-I'm Leara." She looked at Toboe. "I know you know me."

Toboe, already ashamed of his behavior, turned into a boy and ventured a little further than Kiba, making sure he was still relatively close. "What do you want, Leara?" he asked in a pleading voice. "I-I left you alone! I even apologized! I didn't mean to hurt your bird!"

Leara looked away from his huge eyes, unable to meet them, "I know you did, Toboe. But I'm the one who should apologize."

Toboe stared at her, tensed. As he tried to ease himself, he couldn't help but think, _Is this a trick?_

"You were really sorry for hurting it...And I just yelled at you..."

_"You're different! You're not like everyone else! How can someone trust something like you?"_

Toboe looked at the others pleadingly, but they offered no help. Turning back to face Leara, his attitude suddenly took an indifferent turn: he stood straighter and crossed his arms, all feeling leaving his face. Leara was surprised at how quickly he adapted. Eyes flicking over to his friends, she realized that they were the ones who'd run off with him...And were probably the ones who helped him learn to control his feelings. _Not on purpose, _she thought, looking back to Toboe. _They look like ones who hide their thoughts just as well. _

Suddenly Toboe was a wolf, growling and snarling at her. "Are you gonna run away this time, Leara?" he snapped, walking a circle around her, his metal trinkets making no sound. "Are you going to scream again?"

She wanted to, badly. The boy she knew, Toboe, the harmless, easily-frightened human was gone--he was a wolf, now. He'd gotten stronger, faster...Clenching her teeth and her fists in her pockets, she said, "I'm not going to run."

_"I'm not gonna whine anymore--and I won't run away."_

Toboe-wolf stopped growling to stare at her, long and hard. Then he was laughing. He was a human boy holding his sides as he laughed. Hige joined in readily, pointing at Leara. "Y-You...shoulda seen the look...on your face!" Kiba felt his tense nerves ease and he smiled and sat back down. Tsume crossed his arms and strode past the giggling wolves to face Leara, who didn't shirk back. "How do you know you can trust us?"

She smiled up sweetly at him, unhesitantly replying, "I don't."

He paused, feeling the eyes of Toboe on him, then scoffed, turning away indifferently. "Whatever you say, human."

Toboe cheered in the background and Hige clamped a hand over his mouth, muttering, "Dude, wait till Tsume can't here you first!"

Toboe struggled to get out of hige's grip, which made the older boy grin and tighten it. They wrestled playfully for a while, earnestly trying to escape the other's hold; Toboe broke loose and tried to run, only to be grabbed again. "Leara!" he yelped, flailing in mock-distress. "Help!"

She smiled, then giggled when he called out to Tsume, who rolled his eyes. She skipped over, tugging on Hige playfully, only to be swept up onto his shoulder, locked helplessly in midair. She squeaked and grabbed onto his arm as she stared down at the ground so far below.

A sudden, mournful howl peirced the air.

Everything froze--time seemed to stop for a moment, and Hige's easy, careless mood evaporated. Leara felt him tense under her, and slowly he set her down. Glancing at Toboe, she saw he too had frozen. A quick look at Tsume and Kiba proved the same result. She spun back to face the direction the cry had come from, feeling fear shake it's way through her. What had transfixed the wolves like this?

The howl echoed again, closer now, resounding and pulsing throughout them, erasing all their senses. It was Hige who broke the silence first. Trembling and frantic, he was a wolf, noise pointed to the sky, a song throwing itself out of his throat; he cried to the earth, welcoming the first voice back into the refrain; the encouraged singer obliged, when the howl from the anonymous voice broke off.

For the first time in her life, Leara wished with all her heart she knew the words to the heartbraking tune.

Hige was a boy again, crouched where he'd sat as a wolf, staring straight ahead, as though willing the earth to end if this next moment didn't live up to his expectations...

It was sudden--a blur of black raced toward them, a desperate creature loping on all fours as fast as possible, straining towards the whimpering member of the group.

Toboe gasped as Hige flew past him, a tawny brown wolf, and steadied himself from his sudden lost footing. "Blue!" he yelled desperately, willing his legs to go faster, body protesting the physical strain. His answer was the yelling of his name, and the enhanced speed of the other running wolf.

Leara watched, a soft, warm feeling of fascination...and something else spread it's way through her like fire. _Wolves...not just Toboe...can love..._She glanced at Kiba, noticing the vague calamity in his eyes, despite the shining affection for the return of the last member of his pack.

The wolves met a few yards away from the onlookers; they caught each other and tumbled to the ground, rolling and tussling, wriggling and whining uncontrollably, licking at each other's faces trying to pin the other to the ground like pups, suffering each other's affections dutifully and then delivering their own.

Toboe, at first thrilled to see the she-wolf, now looked as though doom had been pronounced upon him. His bright eyes darkened and his gaze met the ground.

"Blue," he said so softly Leara, who was standing right next to him, almost didn't catch it; the black and brown wolves' ears cocked forward, and Hige sat up, eyes trained on the runt in curiousity, wondering, like the others, what was wrong.

"I..." His eyes filled with tears, though he seemed determinded not to let them fall; sweeping an arm over his face, he continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't...I couldn't protect Pops...I...I tried...And..."

Blue was suddenly a girl, wearing high black boots and a black jacket with a flanal red scarf. She strode quietly over to him, smiling big at him as though enjoying her own secret joke, and knelt beside him. "Hello Toboe," she said, surpressing the delight she felt at seeing her pack again. "And don't worry about Pops."

Toboe didn't think he could believe what words he knew she'd say next. "You...You mean..." he glanced up at her, almost scared.

A radient smile met his hesitant gaze, calming him. "Check it out--" she gestured over to wear a man in a brown cloak and a black hat was strolling toward them, hands in the huge pockets of his coat.

Toboe shrank back at once, a wolf hiding behing Blue. Tsume groaned and strode forward, kicking the runt mildly out from behind her. "Don't be a wimp," a gleeful Hige chided, a bounce in his step as he joined them.

Leara walked backwards to stand beside Kiba. She looked up at him, not liking the emotion she saw. "Er...Hi, Kiba! I'm Leara."

Kiba blinked and looked at her, then smiled lightly. "It seems you've known our Toboe?"

_How gently they talk about him, _Leara thought, pleased. _They really like him. _"Uh, yeah...First I met him in that...wolf form. I just thought he was a big dog. Then I met him as a human, but he sorta slipped by telling me both his name and his dog's name was Toboe. After that, he accidentally killed my bird and turned into a wolf right in front of me. Him--" she gestured at Tsume "--he was the one who yanked Toboe away. The last time I saw him before today was...Was when I screamed and told him he couldn't be trusted."

"So that's it...Toboe seemed unusually uptight after that, when we were about to leave the city. He told us that it wasn't safe to live with humans anymore. We'd wondered what he meant...Hige and I did, anyway."

"So...who met first?"

"I met Hige. I had been shot, and then caged, and he found me there. We escaped together. After that...well, he proved faithful. He was fun to have around."

"Then did you meet Tsume or--"

"Before I was shot, Tsume and I had had a fight. Both said things we didn't mean. But before he and I were...properly introduced, he met Toboe. Then Toboe ran away with us after you screamed for your father" --Leara winced, but saw he said those dread words with as little feeling as he said everything else-- "and told us to collect Tsume before we left. We all ended up going together. We were a pack after that, though none of us know when it happened."

The man was drawing nearer, and Toboe was inching forward as a wolf, tail and ears down in submission. Hige was staring at the man, as though simply _daring _him to hurt Toboe, and Tsume was likewise plotting the man's destruction if he layed a finger on him.

"Where were you going?" Leara asked softly, voice a whisper, as if these next words were sacred--and in a way, they were.

Toboe gave a yip of delight when the man beconed and raced toward him, licking his face and hands, wriggling in joy. Hige relaxed at once, slinging an arm around Blue's shoulders, receiving a warm smile from the she-wolf.

"To Paradise."

"Paradise?" Leara whispered, eyes trained on the wolf before her, trying and failing to decipher the mystery that was he.

"A place...where wolves run free...A place where we can find a future...not hope...not despair...but a future."

Leara watched him with growing admiration and respect. "Did you find it?"

"...Yes and no. My pack...all died for Paradise. And I did too, a little while afterwards. ...They thought...that I was the only one who could make it...I was the only one who could go as far as we went...When really..." he paused, a bitter smile taking residence on his likewise bitter face "...I'd never have made it without them. Now, when I look at them, and see how far we've come...I could never imagine have trying to reach it without them. But...the Paradise we opened...turned out to be a world like the one that was destroyed...We'd fought and strained so hard...for a world like the one we'd always had...But...I don't mind." His eyes were soft now. "Someday...I'll find the real Paradise."

After the initial shock at hearing the world had been destroyed and people had been reborn had subsided, and it took a few minutes, Leara felt the gravity of his words hit her hard. She felt worthy, dignified being the one that this wolf was talking to, confiding in, even though she knew he'd tell the same thing to anyone who asked. When she thought about it now, she knew that it was the same with all the wolves; they weren't afriad to talk their thoughts, they didn't let themselves be walked all over--Toboe didn't either, but he was very agreeable, and enjoyed other people's happiness.

Suddenly, Kiba said, "Guys--I need to talk to you."

It had a surprisingly strong effect--the pack immidiently turned to look at him, Qwent included, and they all trooped over to him. Leara slid over to stand beside Qwent murmuring, "You're a human like me, right?" And he nodded.

"I..." Kiba wasn't sure what to say, making his pack uneasy. "Cheza called to me."

"What?" Blue whispered, likewise blue eyes wide. "She...when?"

Tsume muttered, "That Lunar Flower...the one that was glowing..." _This explains Kiba's melancholy._

"But how?" Hige offered, putting in his bit. He shoved his hands into his pockets and his face tightened in rapt attention, knowing how important this was for his first friend.

"I don't know. But I do know...that I can't ignore her anymore."

No one said anything.

"I'm not asking you to come with me. I'm ready to find her on my own. I just thought you'd want to know where I was going."

The first to recover was little Toboe. "You're going to leave without us?" he whispered, eyes wide. "You didn't think we'd come?"

Kiba said nothing, watching them. Then he said, "You're all happy here. And look what happened last time you followed my lead."

"We nearly made it!" Hige errupted, waving his arms. "We were so close!"

"If we hadn't been dwelling on our own thoughts, we all might've made it," Tsume said, meeting his leader's eyes: they were all guilty of that.

Kiba waited: this was for his pack to decide now, after he'd told them what he thought. He was ready to let them talk it out amongst themselves.

"Well I'm going!" Toboe declared. Spinning on Tsume, he whimpered, with trusting, confident eyes, "You'll come too, right?"

Tsume was reluctant to say yes, not wanting to sound too eager, but replied, "Hn."

"And you?" Toboe asked Hige.

"Waddayou think, runt? Do you really think I'd let Kiba run off on his own?" Hige grinned at Kiba, who smiled back.

Blue tossed back her hair, saying jubilantly, "And we made a pact to stick together, so I've got no choice but to follow."

Toboe cheered. Leara looked down. He was leaving so soon? They had had but only a day together! "Oh! But I do have to say goodbye to Sere first. Wait okay? I'll be right back!" Then he was off like a shot, leaving Leara more desolate than ever.

oooOOOOOOooo

When Toboe returned, everyone knew something was the matter at once. He was staring straight ahead with dark, unseeing eyes, and he stumbled over everything as he walked.

"What's wrong?" Hige asked, watching him in concern.

"She's dead. Sere died right after I left this morning."

"O-oh...Well, it wasn't your fault, you know that, right?" he pressed on, hopeful that maybe Toboe wouldn't fall into depression again.

His hopes weren't in vain; Toboe beamed half-heartedly at him. "I know. You guys told me before remember? I'm actually a little glad she died..."

Tsume, knowing what was coming next, nodded his approval at the words. Hige, ununderstanding, raised his eyebrows. "Really...?"

"Yeah. Now she's back with Tait and they're both with Granny."

"Ah..."

"Toboe..." Toboe looked round at the new voice. It was Leara, and she looked deeply upset about something. "Yeah? What's wrong, Leara?"

"Do...do you think daddy's up there with them, too?"

**I had to end it there. I know I slacked on some of the details, and I'm sorry! But please please please keep up with this fic!**

**Reviews...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Next chapter:beams: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Makes my day!**

**ReviewsHappy author**

**Happy authorUpdates**

**UpdatesHappy reviewers**

**:nodding smartly: Uh-huh. That's my scientific analysis. WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Wolf's Rain, nor does she own Hige. Or Toboe. :six cries:**

_Chapter 3_

Leara lay beside Blue's furry body, cold fingers woven through her warm fur. She looked up at the sea of stars blanketed them, like diamonds suspened in ink, and felt desolate desperation descend upon her heavily. It had been agreed that she and Quent would stay behind; she knew Quent was a hard person to understand, but she was okay with that; she could be just as difficult at times, so there was no point in pointing fingers. She was to stay with him, while the wolves left on their journey. She couldn't feel left out--she knew all too well she'd never be able to keep up, and there'd be some very dangerous times, when they couldn't afford to look out for her. She understood, she'd told them, it'll be okay.

Toboe looked a little regretfull, but he couldn't hide his extreme eagerness. Although most weren't as noticeable, the four older wolves had their own anxiety at getting started.

She couldn't understand why they were so eager to get started, out in the wilderness where the only protection was each other, where the climate, temperature, and all-around conditions would be enough to kill any human. She couldn't comprehend what drove them to strive for that barren land where even survival was a challenge.

Why?

Sudden hushed voices near her made her glance up.

The original pack, the four male wolves had gathered together and were sitting in a small group, talking quietly with one another.

She could catch what was being said...

"...and I really can't wait! Do you think we'll make it this time?" Toboe was whispering; his enthusiasm couldn't be contained ashe bounced up and down lightly.

Tsume set a hand on his head, forcing him to stay still. "Of course we will," Hige said devotedly. "We all will. We were _almost there _last time."

Kiba was smiling gently at his friends. "Very close."

Tsume looked over at Kiba. "I've been wondering...what happened to you?"

Kiba's smile evaporated and he glanced at the ground. Toboe began earnestly, "That's okay, Kiba, you don't--"

"No, it alright," Kiba was smiling again, but this time the gesture was bitter. "It's not like it's a secret." He looked down, away, and then back again, meeting each of their eyes in turn. "After Tsume...died, I leapt down into this big crevice to follow Darcia. He'd taken Cheza, and dissapeared. When I hit the bottom, Cheza was hurt and Darcia was trying to get into Paradise. He had Cheza's blood all over him, and it made me sick. We fought--and I lost. He started for Paradise, but Cheza's blood was poisoning him. He made it, but Paradise wouldn't accept him, and fried him, leaving only his wolf eye."

No one said anything. They looked at him, waiting for more. Finally, Hige prompted gently, "Then what?"

"Cheza died. She told me to find her again, in the next world, but she died. I started traveling again, before I finally collapsed on the snow. The snow had blanketed ice, which cracked and I fell through. I drowned, then reawakened in here."

Tsume nodded. "I see."

Toboe stretched, and sighed, trying to break the mood. "Can we start early?" he asked pleadingly, looking from one wolf to another. "Please? I really wanna get started!"

Hige cuffed him over the head, grinning. "When did you get so hyperactive?"

"Stupid question," Tsume muttered darkly, causing Hige to laugh and Toboe to mock-sulk.

Kiba smiled again, this time genuine. "Okay. We head off early, Toboe."

Leara held her breath as they all settled back in with her and Blue. She felt like an eavesdropper, as she hid her face from the wolves by subtely turning over. She'd listened in on a conversation that was not meant for her ears. She sighed, feeling tears stings her eyes, and now the question burned even hotter:

_why?_

oooOOOOOOooo

They gathered together on the outskirts of the city. What looked like half the population had come with them, having wondered what these oddly beautiful people, little girl and old man were doing out in the cold morning air.

Blue smiled at Qwen and hugged him hard. "Cya, Pops," she whispered, lingering in his arms for an extra moment. Hige, hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, joined Blue, standing at her side loyally. She sent a smile his way then gave one last look at Qwen before she turned away. Qwen watched her look away, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he looked into the red-brown eyes of the little human-loving wolf who'd saved his former-life twice. He grinned gruffly when the boy hugged him and ruffled his hair in the friendly fashion that he'd seen the other wolves doing. "Take care 'o yerself, boy," he said when Toboe stepped back.

"I will," Toboe said challengingly, "if you take good care of Leara."

Qwen laughed softly. "We have a deal, then."

Toboe grinned then turned to look at the black-haired girl. "Well, Leara--" he began cheerfully, but was cut off as she hugged him suddenly.

"I'll really miss you, Toboe!" she cried, "And I'm sorry for how I treated you before."

Toboe blinked, then sighed and disentangled himself from her arms. "I wanted this to be _happy," _he muttered, then looked into Leara's blue eyes. "C'mon, Qwen's alright! You'll be the only two ever who know the secret of the wolves! You can spread the word."

Leara gave a shuddering laugh, and nodded--she'd do just that.

"And," Toboe continued seriously, "you and Qwen" --Qwen came over to listen-- "need to look out for those other two humans."

Qwen nodded and opened his mouth, but Tsume interupted from a few paces away, "Kid! Let's get moving! I thought you wanted to leave early!"

Toboe gave a hurried goodbye and scampered after the four older wolves.

The four stood human-formed, looking out at the barren land that greeted them. They glanced at each other, and suddenly began grinned, the gesture startling laughter from each of them. The humans who watched looked oddly at each other, and stepped forward a little, curious to know what was happening. Leara giggled at the wolves' behavior, and looked up at her new guardian timidly. He winked then something caught his eye beyond her. She turned to look and saw all the people watching them.

"Kiba! Guys!" she yelled flustered. "There're humans!"

The people under discussion traded looks. Why'd she say that so oddly?

The five wolves glanced at each other. Hige chuckled. "Let's give them something to talk about?" he offered carelessly, grinning at Kiba.

Kiba nodded, serene, like his old self, and tore off the human disguise that shrowded his mind. He was a glorious white wolf that howled up to the sky, and suddenly, there were black, tawny brown, light brown, and gray wolves howling with him.

The call was glorious, wonderful, free. They sang to the new world about Paradise, and called to Creation that they were on the hunt again. They cried of their past and of their future. It was the same call as before, on that day they were all reunited; a primal instinct that burned within them as they took off, legs pumping, coats glistening, spirits soaring--

that call, the call as old as the world.

The humans watched gasped and some cheered in awe as the wolves ran away, snapping playfully at each other, and stayed there, watching, far after the wolves vanished from sight. They had to wonder what would happen to them. They had to wonder why they were so feared--they were harmless, young beings. One was but a child! And they'd all been chastised...chased...beaten...scorned...

The people left at once after that thought, milling around, spreading the word as the howl echoed through their minds and souls and hearts--

the wolves were back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, updation!! WHOOO! I'm in a happy mood, don't ask me why! Yeah! I do NOT, in fact, own Wolf's Rain, and probably never will. Life can be so unfair. Oh, and it's come to my attention, that "Jump City" isn't where the wolves came from--I think it's "Free City". Huh. Ah, well. And how do you spell Qwent Yaiden's old home's name? Kurios? Kureous? Blue mentioned it a few times whenever they were in that city where Jagera?'s Keep was. I'm glad she died. I wanted to stab her myself.**

**And...The girl wolf's name was "Cole", I know that, but what the other one "Zol"? I know they called him "Zollie". I dunno, that's his new name.**

**By the way, a breif insight into this chapter. Some choice people here, may like guy-guy pairings. I do not. Sorry. The only pairings I agree with are as follows: Hige/Blue, Kiba/Cheza.**

**I hope I didn't affend anyone--no really, that bit there isn't sarcasm.**

_Chapter 4_

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. The sunlight filtered through the window, creating different colored prisms on the dining room table, and his wife came into the room brushing back her hair into a ponytail. "'Morning, Hubb," she said, weary from a bad night's sleep.

"Good morning, Cher," he answered, smiling at her. "Not so good dreams, I take it?"

"Mm-hm." She sat down across from him, pouring coffee into her own mug as he took a sip from his. "Hubb...D'you think they made it?"

He didn't have to ask who she meant, or what she was talking about. He set his cup down and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"They're alive again, though, right?" Cher stressed, tracing invisible circles in the wood of the table. "And Cheza's...Oh, Hubb, I'm so worried for all of them!"

"I know, Cher. But there's one thing I take comfort in."

"What's that?"

"Come see." He took her by the arm and led her to the sliding-glass door that led to the balcony on which they could overlook the city; they'd decided against a house by the sea--if they ever wanted to see the wolves again, it'd be here. Sliding it open, they stepped into the chilly morning air, and Hubb pointed down. Straining to see what it was he pointed to so confidently, Cher gasped.

A surreal, beautiful white flower, it's petals tucked in, grew right under their balcony, out of harm's way in the street, and easy to see and admire from above. She whispered, "Oh, it's beautiful..."

As though agreeing with them, as if on cue, a perfect chorus of howls rose from somewhere in the city. It was distant, but all too clear. It was the song of the pack. And as the wolves', whom the two ex-scientists/detectives come to know so well, song rose, the flower under them began to bloom, spreading perfect petals to the sky.

oooOOOOOOooo

_There was a rough, coarse, desperate bark, followed by a gun shot. He and Kiba both started, eyes wide and trained in the direction of the sudden sound. Without thinking, they were up and running as fast as gravity would allow. Another shot sounded, and they quickened their pace, Kiba holding Cheza firmly as he sprinted. He sensed Hige pick up the scent of trouble and race towards the same direction, but thrust that knowledge away--it was Toboe that mattered know, the little pup, the runt...the spirit of the pack._

_He didn't know what he'd find awaiting him, but he feared the worst._

_And, sadly enough, his fears were reality._

_They came upon the sight of Toboe lying lifeless in the old man's arms. He had a bullet wound in his back, and his blood, still warm, was in a pool around the two of them. From the way the old man held him, he must've come to the revelation that the pup had saved his life. But he was blind to all this--he fell to his knees before the youngest wolf of his pack and shook him roughly, almost screaming, "Toboe! Toboe!" and when he got no response, his already greif- and panic-stricken eyes widened, then narrowed as he ducked his head, muttering, "Stupid kid..."_

_This was all wrong. All of it. None of this was right. Toboe...his Toboe couldn't be dead...This...couldn't be happening...of all the things that had happened...this..._

_He was vaguely aware of Kiba kneeling to stroke Toboe's head, murmuring his name, and his eyes flickered up in time to see the pain and infinite sorrow dance in the white wolf's eyes--it was always hard on the leader to lose a pack-brother or -sister, but Toboe...Then Kiba stood, trying to regain control. It was himself, Tsume, who told him that the leader always has to remain calm and collected at all times. _

_This...this...couldn't be happened...If this really wasn't the end of the humans' world, then it was then end of his...He told the corpse of his past, and why he was so quick to betray those around him...until he met the wolves who'd become his family. Toboe was the one who got him through..."I wanted...to take you to Paradise..." he'd murmured low, laying a gentle hand on Toboe's pelt. _

_**"C'mon, Tsume! Let's go!"**_

_**"I believed in you."**_

_**"I won't whine anymore. And I won't run away."**_

_Tears burned in Tsume's eyes. He whispered, "I know, kid. I know." _

_---_

Tsume blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. That was the fourth time he'd had that particular dream, a constant replay of Toboe's death, as though the memories were to haunt him forever. After a few seconds, he realized any attempts in sleep would be in vain, so he sat up. A new moon soared shrowded above them, and he missed the familiar silver moonlight that blanketed them in a dark night. Strangled whimpers caught his attention. Looking around for the source, he found Toboe, asleep at his side, caught in a nightmare's grip. The young wolf thrashed weakly, mildly, murmuring incoherently; his face was twisted with fear and pain. "No...No...! D-Don't go! We can make it! H-Hold on...! We all...we all need to get...to Paradise...! Don't...go..." he was whispered, voice desperate and pleading.

Reaching out, Tsume layed a surprisingly gentle hand on the pup's head. "Chill, kid," he said quietly. "We're not going anywhere."

Toboe relaxed visibly, facial expressions softening as he was eased into better dreams. Tsume allowed himself a small smile, then glanced around at his pack. They slept, of course, in a reasonably comfortable group; Blue and Hige were nestled together, seemingly at ease, but Tsume could see some lingering fear on Hige's face. Kiba, however, didn't even appear relaxed: he was tensed and feverish, and, as Tsume watched, he moaned, quietly thrashing silently as though he were fighting. So...This was the one time their leader's fear became eminent? Tsume almost scoffed, then caught himself--Kiba had always held in fear and weakness and usually anger; it was Kiba who's pack died out again, leaving him alone, not for the first time in his life; it was Kiba who bore the heavy responsibility of being the chosen white wolf, without ever once complaining. Tsume could hardly understand why he once envied him; the job was not glorious, and Kiba had always known that.

_"It's not confidence. I'm not really sure what it is. But it's always there, screaming inside me. That's why I've kept running all this time. I have to know. I have to see Paradise for myself. I can't imagine living without believing in it."_

The words were fresh in Tsume's mind, like they'd only been spoken yesterday, not in another life. Tsume stretched again, trying to stomp down these new revelations enough for sleep to return.

He shouldn't have--when he'd pounded those thoughts away, all that was left for him to think about was his nightmare. He could still see Toboe's lifeless, bloodied, mangled form, taste the reluctant, unwanted flower of Hige's blood in his throat, hear Kiba's distress at his and Hige's conditions.

_And that's another thing, _he thought bitterly, unpleased. _Kiba came back. When he should've gone after Cheza and Darcia, he came back. _

The great gray wolf wanted to howl in breif submission to his mind, but kept himself in check. Laying back down, laying his muzzle on his forepaws, he tried to lure sleep back, bad dreams or no. Instantly, little Toboe pressed up against him, quivering--instinct told him, even in his sleep, that with his pack, he was safe.

Tsume could remember a time when he'd shove the pup away, when they'd first met, but he couldn't imagine doing it now. The older wolf ran his muzzle across the pup's tensed shoulders, then rested his snout on his paws again, and seduced sleep back to him.

oooOOOOOOooo

When Toboe awoke, the sun was just beginning to rise, the air was crisp and fresh, and he was warm and safe. He blinked, finding himself nestled against the still-slumbering Tsume, smiled, then got up and stretched, welcoming a new day.

Apparently, not everyone was happy with the sun's welcome--Hige had groaned and thrown his arm over his eyes to sheild them from the sun's strengthening glare, crying dramatically, "Oh, just kill me now!" and Blue had cuffed him, grinning all the same. Kiba was already awake, and watching his pack with affectionate blue eyes. Tsume aroused and yawned with dignity.

"Are we all awake?" Kiba asked softly almost fifteen minutes later, after the initial good-mornings, and rough-housing/playing was finished.

"Yup!" Toboe grinned warmly. "I'm ready!"

Tsume and Kiba shared a glance, then a almost impercievable nod. Yes, they'd take it easier for the wolf pup's sake.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Hige drawled, marching into his place beside Kiba, Blue following him. Toboe and Tsume joined them, and the pack set off, ready to find their flower maiden, travel the globe, and open the gates of the real Paradise.

oooOOOOOOooo

They were climbing an all-too familiar hill. They all knew, minus Blue, what awaited them at the top. When they reached it's height, they were looking out over the angry gray waters of the sea, and the long, narrow bridge that snaked across it's deapths. Looking out over it, the four male wolves caught each others eyes. Would things have changed in that dirty, run down city? Blue looked from one of her friends to another, and finally caught Hige's eye. He blinked, and shook his head. "You'll see soon enough, Blue," he'd muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Tsume glanced at Kiba, who had a sudden calamity in his eyes. He watched his leader stare out over the waters for some time, then he turned to look back at his pack. "Race you," he said simply, before turning and darting down the hill, onto the bridge, and began to sprint across it's length. Tsume smirked and followed not even a second later. Letting out a wild whoop, Hige started, and a laughing Toboe followed him, yelling, "C'mon, Blue!" Blue grinned and started after the boys.

oooOOOOOOooo

Kiba stopped on the bridge suddenly. They were only a few paces away from stepping into the city. Hige glanced at the alpha. "What's wrong, Kiba?"

"Do you smell it?"

Hige frowned and lifted his nose to the air. He gasped, and cried, "Lunar Flower!"

Toboe bristled with excitment, and yelled, "Let's go!" The pack surged forward again. The five more-than-human-beings ran down the streets, past surprised humans, with alien agility. They headed straight through the city, ducking down alleys and sprinting down small roads until they came to the graveyard. Looking out over the tombstones, the saw the tunnel, with the broken boards, that would lead them in the direction of Paradise.

However, when Blue took a few steps forward, she was the only one doing it. Looking back at the others in surprise, she asked, "What's wrong?"

In each of their eyes shone reluctance, like they wanted to go, but something held them back. Suddenly, Kiba turned and sprinted back the way they'd just come. Without hesitation, Tsume followed him, and Toboe followed after Tsume. Hige turned to Blue. "Just follow us, okay?" When she'd given a dumbfounded nod, he'd taken her hand, squeezed it, then turned and ran after his original pack. Blue stood where she was, then followed.

They slowed to a walk, and took to the streets once more. It didn't take them long to find the pack of the city.

**Sorry to stop it there! I couldn't do much more, and I was afraid Writer's Block would take up dominance here if I tried to. Please review! I am sorry if I'm losing my touch...I'll work on it, I'm just a little busy right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what?! Some dudes are making a petition to get anime/mange OUTTA THE UNITED STATES!!!! What the freakin' heck is that nonsense? So ya know what? Me 'n my buddies are signing the OPPOSITE petition! Whooo, go reverse-physcology! YE-ah!**

**Anywho...This is the next installment of--TO THE MOON! WHOOOOO!**

**I don't own Wolf's Rain...BUT I LOVE IT SINCERELY! "Now, let's get this show on the road; I got places to go, things to do, characters to kill--er! Disregard that last remark!" -my best friend.**

_Chapter 5_

Kiba's eyes met with Zol's. No one said anything. Tsume, Toboe, Hige and Blue, only a second behind him, caught up at once, standing level with their leader. "Who's this?" Blue whispered to Hige discreetly.

"A wolf we ran into a while back."

"Is that..." A pretty, purple-haired woman joined Zol, slipping her hand into his subetly, frowning at the new arrivals. Then her face brightened at once with a radient smile. "Ah! It is! Those boys, the ones we met in the last life!"

Zol still said nothing. He held Kiba's eyes with his own, while the younger stared back with an almost unatainable level of defiance. Then suddenly, Zol smiled, shutting his eyes and bowing his head slightly. "So...you boys came back."

"Not for long," Kiba said quietly, blue eyes flashing.

"And why is that?" Zol asked, looking amused and suprised even though his voice remained melancholy.

"We're going to find Paradise."

Now Zol's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Didn't you already? You were the ones who opened the new world, weren't you? You were the ones who made it, weren't you?"

The wolves' eyes darkened and they quickly averted their gaze. Toboe whispered, "We died. We didn't make it. We'd...we druther not go into it." Any amusement left on Zol's face evaporated. His mate gasped and murmured her sympathy in tones so low none could hear.

He asked, "And you're going to look for it again? After what happened the first time?" Their silent stares and direct eyes were answer enough. "Why? I've yet to understand. You sacrificed so much the first round. Why not throw in the towel? Give up? You tried, and you opened the new world doing it, but you _died. _What if you die again?" His voice spoke to all of them, but he faced their leader.

"So be it," Kiba said. "We're wolves. We have to search for Paradise. It's in our blood. I know I'll keep on searching. Even if I have to do it alone, I'll..." Here he paused. Sweeping his eyes over his pack, he smiled and continued, "But I'll never be alone--I have a pack I'd trust my life to. Last time...they thought they'd not make it...that I'd be the only one--the only one that could go that far. Truth is...I'd never have made it without them." He exhaled, as though that had taken a burden from his shoulders, and said, "Why would we turn our backs to the instinct that pulses through our veins? People didn't believe in Paradise before. Even some friends of mine had doubts. But...but it was real. We made it to the gates. And this time...we're going all the way."

Kiba's pack stared at him. Even Tsume was caught off-guard. None of them thought he was lying; Kiba was no sycophant. Toboe looked up at him with doefull eyes. "You mean it?"

His silence spoke in volumes; Toboe blinked, beamed at him, and returned to his place at Tsume's side. Hige and Tsume stared at Kiba for what seemed like a full minute, and Blue smiled in gratitude.

Zol only stared. Then, in a very soft voice, Cole said, "I'm glad." When she got silent, pretty bewildered stares, she continued, completely unflustered, "If you'd said that you were going to give up, or if you were talked out of it by Zollie, then you wouldn't be what I thought you were--and I'd've known you definitely changed from what you once were."

"What do you think we are?" Tsume asked, peircing into the female wolf's eyes with his own.

"You're determined...you're strong...and you're so dead set on getting there." She smiled.

"Paradise, you mean."

"Yes."

"We'll make it this time," Hige said forcefully.

"I believe it."

Toboe cocked his head at her, staring at her. When she looked at him, he blushed and looked down. "What is it, pup?" she asked kindly.

He said, "Well...it's just, you should try to get there too. If I almost made it there, then I know you could!"

Her eyes widened slightly. She glanced quickly up at Zol, who's face went rigid. Tsume bowed his head in silent exasperation; somehow Toboe had a way of saying what needed to be said, at the exact right moment, which threw everyone off, and completely got the wrong, or different, reaction. Then Zol grinned. "Maybe," he muttered. "Maybe we could."

oooOOOOOOooo

"You're sure you're not coming?" Kiba asked Zol and Cole quietly as they stood in the tunnel. "We wouldn't mind having you along."

Zol blinked and smirked a little; _These _pups_ had a lot to learn about respect. But_, he ammended a second later, _they seem to get on just fine. That white wolf, they're leader...he led them to Paradise. They nearly made it. Other wolves, older wolves, wolves like me...tried to hold them back. Why should they pay respect to us, when they have more experience, strength, and determination? Not to mention raw courage...Or foolishness? _"No," Cole was saying softly. "We'll stay--for now."

Blue shot her a smile, and Cole smiled back, knowing that this black wolf knew what it was like to be loyal to a man she loved. Toboe looked a little dissapointed, but hid that with a energetic good-bye as all the wolves turned to run down the dirt path into the darkness. One by one, they turned away and ran from the two older wolves to lope with energy only they could have.

As the shadows envoloped them, Cole leaned into Zol, who wrapped an arm around her. A vague figure, one of the wolves of the departing pack, paused and looked back. Then they, too, were gone after their pack.

**Short, I know. I'm sorry! I'm trying to update "Imagine" as well, and "Imagine"'s chapter's are longer than normal, so...Sorry! Please keep with this fic, pur-leeez! The next chappie will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okaaaay! Next chappie! WHOO! Don't got much to say, so let's get to it!**

_Chapter 6_

The snow swirled feircly around them, buffeting them, howling, and pressing them back. They strained forward, deteremined not to be hindered, all the while looking for shelter.

Toboe coughed; he'd been coughing, they now realized, but they hadn't noticed. He waved them off when they glanced back at him with that childish smile, so they moved on.

Finally, they found the dark shadowed enterance of a cave not too far away. Kiba shouted directions and they all followed his lead. He led them safely to the cave where they immidiently shook themselves free of clinging eyes and snow, puffed out their fur, and gathered together to conserve warmth.

"When do you think this storm will let up?" Hige asked thickly, eyelids drooping.

Kiba smiled lightly. "Probably when we all wake up."

Slowly the wolves fell into a deep contented sleep--

--all but for Toboe.

He lay awake in the night, panting hoarsely, holding his chest as his small frame shook with wheezes. Gasping for air that he couldn't quite get, his face went dealthy white. He was muffling his sounds the best he could, nearly suffocating himself, but he was still making enough noise to rouse Tsume.

"Kid, if you're going to make noise, then--" The older wolf stopped. "Kid?" He took one look at the trembling, gasping pup, and immediently woke Kiba and Hige.

Hige knelt at the pup's side, shaking him. "Runt? Runt! Toboe, wake up!"

"Hige," Kiba said softly, making Hige pause. Kiba knelt beside Toboe, who'd yet to gain conciousness, and put a hand on his chest, feeling every tremor in his breathing and the unsteady beating of his heart. He felt his forehead, and had to steel himself not to yank back his hand; Toboe had the strongest fever he'd ever heard of, let alone never seen. When he pulled back his hand and stood, Hige proceeded to promptly pelt him with questions, only stopping when Tsume hit him over the head.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked gruffly, crossing his arms. Kiba looked at them, blue eyes betraying a tiny sliver of his concern, which was enough to make Hige groan and run his fingers through his hair.

"What do we do, Kiba?" he asked, nudging Toboe again. The small wolf was completely still now, except for his haggard, shallow breathes.

"...We'll have to get him to a doctor," their leader said, straightening as he spoke, making it clear that this was what was going to happen and no one would get a word in elsewise.

Tsume and Hige stared at him, then Tsume knelt to pick up his pup. When he stood, Hige was waking up Blue, and Kiba was peering out of the cave. "The wind's died down a bit," he said as they joined him; Blue had no idea what was happening, but she was content to follow Hige. "Let's go."

oooOOOOOOooo

_Toboe woke up in the middle of a world he'd never seen before. There was a meadow...a brook...a forest...a breeze...a sun...and a moon, both shining on opposites of the plain. The brook's water was crystal clear as the young wolf drank from it, the cool water coarsing down his throat making him shiver in delight. Then he stretched, shaking out his fur, loving the wind that whistled through his pelt. He trotted down the hills, sniffing daintily, when he caught a strange, familiar scent..._

_His eyes widened. "No..."_

_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, seemingly flying over the grass, eyes widening as he searched desperately for her..._

_There._

_  
The old woman sat atop the next hill, with her large picnic basket and her knitting. Toboe whined, dancing from foot to foot, before he bowed his head, flattened his ears and crept up next to her. She looked over and smiled at him, patting the grass beside her. He grinned and licked her before settling down beside her._

_He didn't know how much time passed, nor did he care. He was happy, content, in the perfect world made only for him. At some point, Leara joined them, kneeling on Toboe's other side and stroking his red-brown fur. _

_He sighed happily..._

_...and began to drift into a long sleep._

_But a sharp noise made him perk up, startling the women on either side of him. He stood, curious, and raced off without warning, not hearing the females' cries. Memories started flooding back..._

_...of wrestling and playing with them..._

_...sharing their howl to the skies..._

_...watching from the saftey of a cave a storm raging outside..._

_...sleeping together, warm in their fur, a family..._

_...them inviting him in, welcoming him to the group, accepting and helping him even though he was by far the weakest..._

_Toboe dropped to his knees as a boy, back in the same place he'd woken up. It was by no account far easier for him to remember than it had been for Kiba; he was smaller, more innocent, more loving, trusting._

_"...My pack..." he whispered, feeling like a traitor. "...Did I...forget?"_

oooOOOOOOooo

Tsume cradled his pup, and Hige hovered around him, peering anxiously at the youngest of the pack. Kiba led the way to the nearest hospital under Blue's direction; all the humans in the bustling City fell silent and stared at the four kids as they walked past, who blatantly ignored them.

Blue stopped the boys at one huge building they all recognized to be a hospital. She held open the door and they all ducked inside. Marching up to the desk, Hige announced that "the runt needs a doctor, pronto!!" The womens' eyes softened as they landed on Toboe, and without any paperwork or questions led the pack around the desk and down the long hallway.

They came to one of the many identical rooms, and the nurse instructed Tsume to lie Toboe on the bed.

They watched as she examined the boy, who'd yet to regain conciousness, and gave him an injection from a needle she'd been holding: they knew what she must be thinking; how poor he was being taken care of, the strain he was being put through wasn't healthy for a kid his age, such and such and such...

"Well, I'm glad he was with you," she said at last, smiling.

They blinked.

"Normally, people don't see how severe this situation is, and they put the sick one to bed and give them hot coffee and medicine. You took him here right away. An hour longer and this little one might not have made it." She smiled at them. "But with enough medicine, he'll be fine in no time." With that, she swept out of the room, scrawling something on the clipboard and humming happily.

Hige was white. Blue looked at him, and Kiba said, "Hige, what's wrong?"

Hige looked up startled, then relaxed with that oddly at peace look on his face--the one that seriously scared his pack. "Nothing," he said, but, noticing he would be torn to peices if he didn't continue, he said, "This place reminds me of Jagara's Keep, that's all." Blue touched Hige's arm gently, and Tsume conviently heard something on the other side of the room; Kiba watched Hige carefully, and seemed about to say something, but at that time Toboe shifted, muttering something in his sleep.

"My pack...Did I...forget?"

His pack frowned and looked at one another. Then the pup, looking genuinly distressed, whispered, "Sorry, I can't stay...I've gotta go...They're waiting for me..."

oooOOOOOOooo

_"What?" Leara's eyes warmed with tears. "Don't go, Toboe! Did we upset you? Did we do something wrong?"_

_  
"No, no," Toboe said at once, frantically making a patting gesture with his hands, eyes wide. He desperately hated upsetting his friends. "It's just...my pack's waiting for me."_

_"You don't need them, dear," Granny said, smiling gently at him. "You have us, and this world. You'll never hunger, thirst, or tire again."_

_"But..." Toboe shook his head. "No!"_

_"Toboe..." Leara kissed him on the forehead. "Please, stay." _

_Toboe blinked, then glared, bowing his head to shadow his face. He shoved her away. "No...You're not real... Get away! I'm not staying! Leave me alone!" Granny touched his arm and he jerked away violently, terror showing on his face. _Is this, _he thought desperately, stumbling back, _the same world Kiba was in, only modified? No! _The world was beginning to fade..._

oooOOOOOOooo

Toboe thrashed. "Don't touch me! No! Go away! Leave me alone!!"

Hige and Tsume leapt to there feet. "What's wrong with him?" Tsume snarled, as though by acting frightening he could scare the runt's fear away.

Hige flapped his arms. "I dunno, I dunno!"

"Calm down, acting spasmatic isn't gonna help!" Blue chimed in, mildly hitting Hige to make him calm down.

"You all need to shut up," Kiba said calmly, at Toboe's side. They blinked, freezing in their actions and looked round at him. Kiba layed a hand on Toboe's shoulder. "Hey," he said softly. "Toboe. You're okay. Calm down."

Toboe's thrashes subsided and he eventually layed still. "Yeah," he said, voice heavy with sleep again. "I have to go back..."

oooOOOOOOooo

Outside, the air grew warmer...

...the sun shone brightly, radiating light

...and miles and miles away on a snow covered hill, a lone white flower raised up through the snow, and unfurled it's petals to the skies...

...and began to sing an unknown melody to the earth.

**Okay, that's got to be the weirdest chapter ever. More of a filler, I guess, but I had to write this. It was just a cute idea, that's all. XD Reviews? Oh, yeah and I'm nearly down with the next chapter for "Imagine" to any of you who care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, update-update-update...WHOOT. I illegally typed this up during class. ::sweatdrop:: Ehhh, heheheh...And this chappie is the end of the Toboe-centered chappies. Yeah, sorry bout all those, their just so easy to accidentally write. XD And BTW--NEXT CHAPPIE THEY FIND CHEZA!! WHOOT!!**

_Chapter 7_

When Toboe woke up, he was in a white, lying on an uncomfortably hard bed, with creased white sheets that were tangled around him. He looked around, trying not to panic. "G...Guys?"

Kiba stood and walked into Toboe's line of vision. "Toboe. You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"O-oh...waddaya mean?" He was confused...he tried to sit up, but Kiba's hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Toboe, you were sick; you couldn't breath. You're in a hospital."

Toboe's eyes widened. "What...? Oh, great...I don't _need--" _He was getting indignant, and scared.

"Hey, the runt's up!" Hige and Blue were suddenly in the room, and Hige was at Toboe's bedside in record time. "Howsitgoin'? Feelin' okay? How is he, Kiba?"

"I'm not sure, Hige," Kiba said, standing back to allow Tsume--who'd come in after Hige--to stand by the bed on the other side. "He says he's okay--"

"But we all know how meaningless _that _is when Toboe says it," Blue completed with a smile to the youngest of the pack.

"Really, I'm--" the boy began, but was cut off by a series of sharp, hoarse coughs that sounded like were lacerating his gullet. Hige's hands clenched into fists as he watched his young pack-brother. Tsume hissed and put a handon the kid's head as he tried to muffle the coughs that tore at his throat. Blue had dissapeared, and came back with a nurse.

The nurse--Yuu--immidiently sprang into action.She pulled a drawer of the doctors' cabinets open, and retrieved a tray with a syringe full of orange liquid and other needles, and set it on the table beside Toboe's bed; Toboe was calming down, but his breathes were haggard and shallow, coming and going in wheezes. "K-Kiba...guys...it hurts..." he whimpering, holding his neck, eyes burning.

"You'll be okay, Toboe," Blue reassured him. She fell into the instinctive female-wolf intuition of comforting a pup, kind of stroking his hair. Kiba locked eyes with Tsume and then strode out of the room; Tsume followed dragging a resisting Hige--whose eyes were locked on the frightened Toboe--after him.

Toboe watched them go, feeling a mounting dread; most packs would leave a sick wolf behind, especially if that wolf was already the weakest in the pack. _But we're not like most packs...A-Are we?_

The nurse smiled over at Toboe. "It's okay, kiddo. You know, I'm impressed; most children are crying by now." Toboe blushed with the compliment, but his mind was still on his "older brother"'s departure.

Yuu suddenly frowned at the needle full of blood she'd drawn from Toboe when he'd been asleep. "Well...Oh, my, this indicates..." And then her confusion was gone, replaced with a sudden look of such unrestrained hope that Blue and Toboe had to stare. "You...boy...and you, girl...You're wolves aren't you?"

Toboe's head snapped up. "Eh?! N-No!! No, no!! Of course not!!" he cried a little too quickly, flapping his arms.

"Now, now--you'd better tell me the truth, before I show this to the doctor for his opinion..."

_"No!" _Blue clenched her teeth, glaring at the floor. _Toboe needs treatment...he can't keep up with us if he's sick, and we sure as hell aren't going to leave him...And if this woman told the doctor, Toboe would become an experiment under observation before he got treated...Either that, or he'd be shot and killed...So I guess there's really no choice. _"Yes. We are wolves."

If they'd been expecting a shocked reaction, or one of fear, or anger, they were gravely dissapointed. She only uttered a soft, almost sad sound, and smiled gently, turning back to the cabinet, back to them. "You...your quite strong, then, aren't you?"

Blue said nothing, only waited for the woman to continue. Toboe brought his legs to his chest, hiding his face in his knees, running his fingers through his hair; _I've caused so much trouble!! So much trouble for my pack..._

"You...I've heard tales of a pack that opened the new world." The nurse heard both wolves stiffen; who _was _this lady? "That _was _you. You're leader must be quite a good one."

Toboe finally spoke, in a firm voice: "He is." The nurse smiled again.

"Well, pup--the medicine I gave you now won't help. You're muscle structure, immune system and such are different from a human's. Now, with just the right dose of medication, you should be up and about by tomorrow." This cheered Toboe up considerably; he smiled at Blue, who forced a smile back.

And that's when Hige, Tsume and Kiba walked back in. "Guys!" Toboe cried at once, bouncing up and down where he sat on the bed. "I can leave tomorrow!"

Relief flashed across their eyes, and Hige said, "That's great, runt!! So the medicine's working?"

"No, but the new stuff she'll give me will. She knows we're wolves, see? Lookit the chart."

The atmosphere turned tense at once; the boys' eyes met and Kiba opened his mouth, but Blue said, "Wait! This woman, she's fine--she'll help us." Kiba and Blue's eyes met for an eternity packed into a few seconds, before Kiba nodded; the pack trusted Blue's instincts with humans.

But that didn't mean they were happy about it.

oooOOOOOOooo

"If you were human," Yuu was saying as she rolled up Toboe's sleeve, "this would be really dangerous. But you're not; your body's stronger than that." Toboe was grimacing, kind of shying away from the woman, as she filled another syringe.

"I _hate _needles," he muttered, watching her pull back the handle on it, pulling medicine into it. "And my arm's really sore." He blinked, then his eyes widened, and he spun to face his pack. "N-Not that I'm complaining, or anything!!" The nurse gently turned him back to face her, and told him to please keep still while she put the needle in. He complied, wincing as the needle slid into his skin, and shuddering as she slowly, carefully injected the medicine into his arm, and then pulled the needle back out.

"There. Done," she said with a smile. "Sticker?" Everyone snickered at Toboe's indignant blush.

Kiba stood, still smiling softly. "Get some rest Toboe." Seeing the worry in the pup's eyes, he continued, "We'll be here when you wake up."

He couldn't help it; even though he tried not to, he felt himself grow sleepy suddenly, eyelids growing heavy. _It must be all that medicine..._And he lost himself to dreams.

oooOOOOOOooo

Toboe awoke to silence. It took him a moment to get his bearings, and when his vision cleared, he once again had the terrifying feeling of waking up in a strange place with no clue where you are.

_Oh. Yeah. The _hospital.

He was about to cry out for his pack--_Didn't they say they'd be here?!--_but a shifting sound of cloth made him stop. Hige and Tsume were asleep on either side of the bed, sprawled in the chairs provided, both sleeping soundly, and Kiba was at the foot of his bed, arms resting on the blankets, face nestled in his arms, breathes shallow and deep; it was the first time Toboe had seen him asleep. And Blue was curled up on a cushioned bench under the window.

Toboe smiled. True to his word, his pack was there when he awoke. So, smiling, he nestled back on the soft pillows he'd acquired sometime during the night, and fell asleep.

oooOOOOOOooo

Yuu watched four of the five wolves run off--human formed, of course, through the city streets. They stopped however, at the outskirts of the city, waiting, obviously, for the white wolf, who had yet to start his departure.

Yuu watched him careful from where he stood at the doors of the hospital. Everyone around her was whispering; those people, the youths who'd brought in a sick boy and were now leaving, were so _beautiful; _it wasn't natural, but no one seemed to care. Yuu was struggling not to cry; she was but a few years older than the oldest of their pack was--about 20, 21--and she didn't want to see them go. There were so many questions she had, so many...The answers to which she'd never recieve.

And then suddenly, the white wolf--a black haired boy with astonishingly brilliant blue eyes--was standing in front of her, meeting her gaze with his cool, level one, probing deep into her thoughts. "Yuu."

"Kiba."

Silence, both trying to decipher the other's face.

"You'd better go," Yuu said finally. "Your friends are waiting. You've got a good pack; strong, close, and full of trust. Don't _ever _let them go."

"Believe me--I don't plan on it." Kiba almost smiled. "Us wolves have to stick together don't we?"

"That we do."

With that, Kiba gave an almost inperceptable jerk of the head, and turned to run out of the building. Yuu stood watching as he ran gracefully back to his waiting pack, who greeted him warmly; and then the five ran out of the city's protection, into the waning spring.

Yuu let her tears fall when they were gone. Her own pack had struggled and died to get to Paradise, leaving only her as a survivor. She'd given up her dreams of Paradise, as had almost every other wolf on the planet. But tales still rang throughout the land--of a single pack who opened the new world, who almost made it to Paradise--and were on the trail again.

"I'm...so glad..." she whispered still staring out the window. "...So glad they haven't given up...Their's is a dream that has plagued many hearts...it's almost unfair...But I can't be jealous. I had my chance, and threw it away. They haven't; they're still in their prime. ...I know they'll find it."

_I hope so..._

oooOOOOOOooo

On a snow-topped hill, the snows began to melt away, and the sun began to shine. It was a gradual process, but soon enough the green grass had awoken and was reaching once more to the skies. And a single white flower unfolded itself from the tucks of grass, and spread singing petals to the sky. Soon, many more followed, until the hills were simply white.

One flower in particular rose higher than the other, growing larger and larger.

_Finally...Kiba...you have found this one. Hurry to this one, Kiba...Hurry. It's been so long._

**Okay, short and somewhat _straaaange..._And I know I didn't do a very good job on it. -.- Also--I'm sooo sorry I've been slacking!!! I did update _Imagine _though. XD Reviews, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated--but I _completely _forgot about this particular story. Gomen nasai!!**

_Epilouge_

Kiba suddenly broken off their rythmic run, and turned to stare in a vague direction to their left. Tsume looked at him in a "why are you wasting our time?" tone, and Hige and Blue traded glances. Toboe sniffed and exhaled deeply. "I love that smell," the pup had sighed dreamily. "Lunar Flowers smell so nice, especially during the nice, spring air."

And everyone had frozen. And then Kiba shot off in toward where the scent was drifting from; grassy green hills with patches of snow left on them. Wind whipped at his fur, lashing at his face, but he couldn't care. His brilliant blue eyes were wide with desperate hope, and he could only push himself harder. Right behind him, with every bit of reckless abandon as he had shown, his pack flew in his stead.

As they bore down upon the hill, beginning to ascend, a light flared strongly a single, abnormally large flower. Kiba's eyes widened farther; the wolves stopped.

_Cheza._

She stood, in the purple wear she'd worn in the other world, crimson eyes sparkling and soft; she looked in their direction, and she shut her eyes, and tilted her head in a beautiful, radient smile that made their hearts sing.

"Kiba--this one...has been waiting for you...for all of you...This one has missed you, Kiba..."

"We're here, Cheza!"

oooOOOOOOooo

It was the happiest reunion any of them could remember.

They'd all laughed, insanely happy, throwing back their snouts and howling to the full moon that shone above them, the only thing that soared above their elation. They'd thrust their heads at the flower maiden, butting her, licking her, tails wagging, wriggling in joy--well, as wriggly as Kiba and Tsume would get.

They'd spent an entire day just laying and playing with Cheza, who returned their every smile for a smile; stroking them when they butted against her, whispering to them the song of the flower the next night when they lay beside her. She pet them all, and then looked to the glorious white wolf laying at her right. She ran her fingers through his beautiful, thick coat, and buried her face in his warm neck. She was smiling, and she lay that way throughout the night, her arms draped lovingly around his neck; his arms wrapped securely about her waist, his face in her soft gray hair. Cheza fell asleep in his hold.

Kiba gazed about his pack. Hige and Blue were pressed together, Blue's head resting on Hige's paws, Hige's head over her neck and both were sleeping soundly; Toboe was curled against Tsume, breathing deep and even, and Tsume's head rested protectively over the pup's.

He allowed himself a small smile.

_oooOOOOOOooo_

All things must come to an end; but more times than not, that ending is also the beginning of something far greater than ever before.

_I don't know where our road will lead us as we travel towards Paradise. I don't know if I'll have what it takes to overcome the many dangers that probably await us as we progress; but I know I won't have to. With my pack beside me, wolves and flower-maiden both,I have no doubt that I can, and will, overcome any obstacle in my way; and that my pack will follow me to the death. They've proved their loyalty to me so many times; it's hard to doubt them even a little bit, if at all._

_There's Toboe, the do-gooding pup of the pack; the one who can't stand idle while watching some unfair unjustice happening, even if by stepping forward he's opposing someone far stronger than he is. Tsume, of course, would make sure nothing happened to him; he's grown so fond of the kid, even if he would never admit it. But after Darcia did what he did--what seems like so long ago--it became all-too apparent whose pup Toboe really was. Blue was the only female of the pack--female wolf, that is--but she gets along so well with the others, as well as one could get along with Tsume. She and Hige were so obviously strong in love; a passionate love, not the sissy romantic garbage we see on the streets of the cities as we pass through._

Kiba paused in his thoughts; at that moment, Hige shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his back, front paws in the air. Kiba paused in his thoughts, allowing a smile to fit on his face. _Hige--the first person brave enough to follow me, even if it was physically, or emotionally, precarious. He helped me smother my pride, and was the first to call me a "friend"; and he didn't use the term lightly, either, despite his native sarcasm. Despite how close I am with all the wolves...I don't think it'd be wrong to say that Hige is, and will always be, my...best friend._

Kiba's smile grew more pronounced as he thought the words he never had before, knowing all-too well he'd never voice them. Then he looked down at the flower-maiden in his arms. He leaned down slightly to kiss her forehead, thought better of it,and rested his head on hers, breathing in the sweet aroma surrounding her that the other wolves were all so quick to praise.

_Cheza...I could never lose her again...I'm sure I love her...And I'm sure she loves me...But I wouldn't know, never having been in love...So I guess I'll let time be the judge of that; I'll be content with her company for now, as will my pack._

He leaned back against the tree his back was braced against, and let his head fall against the bark. He almost wished that time would stop here; that he and his pack could share this moment of near-perfect bliss forever; but he could never wish that. It'd be as good as betrayal. After everything he and his friends had sacrificed to get to Paradise in the first world, and after his pack's firm declaration that they would follow him through this one, he could never--emphasis on "never"--give up.

_I have my pack; they're all I need. I never thought I'd need them more than the moon above me, the earth beneath me, the song within...But even now, those things seem empty without my family to share them._

The boy let his eyes travel up to meet the translucent silver orb glowing high above them.

_One day, even the moon itself will cease to be; one day, it will fall from it's pedistool in the clouds to lay forever under the curtain of a stormy gray sea. One day, the winds will die, and the mountains will crumble. And on that day, the gates of Paradise will be gone forever._

_But we'll already be inside._

_I will lead my pack, Cheza at my side; and she will open the gates a final time, and we will enter into a Paradise far more perfect than anything we've ever dreamed. And from that Paradise we will watch new worlds form, worlds of weak wolves who cannot set off into the world because they are too full of fear to realize that Paradise is calling them. But as we watch, forever young, the eons will pass, and bolder wolves will emerge, spreading stories of a beautiful place where wolves can roam free, and of the single pack that ones made it there, and lives there still, ruling it with benevolence; watching always for more wolves to join them, for that pack is the one who open the gates for newcomers._

Kiba smiled as he thought about their future, eyelids growing heavy.

_And it won't be as hard for them; the moon and flowers will sing again, and lead them to us, to Paradise._

_And besides; we've already set the hunt._

**Allll done.**

**It's been fun, guys!! I hope you liked the fic; I'm still working on _Imagine_'s next chapter, though.**

**  
RnR, and I'll see you around!**

**Six-san**


End file.
